


Don't Go Alone

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Eggpreg, Forced Pregnancy, Intoxication, Light BDSM, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, POV Second Person, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, all characters are genderless, pov character has a vagina but no specified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Electrical was dark, far at the bottom of the ship and away from the others. No one would hear you, but you banged on the thick metal door and screamed regardless. There was a creaking sound in the back corner, drawn out and ominous, and you barely had time to turn before something slammed into your back.---Crewmate goes to Electical alone. The Imposter has plans for them.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 395
Collections: Anonymous





	Don't Go Alone

You knew you shouldn’t have gone to Electrical alone. Sure, you had tasks to do, but the buddy system was in place for a reason. Everyone knew there was an imposter on board at this point--they still hadn’t found White’s body and it had been a week since they’d gone missing. It freaked you out, but your job was important. You couldn’t just sit around in the Cafeteria waiting for someone to show up to accompany you, so you went to Electrical alone and determined to zip in and out as quickly as possible.

Your plans changed drastically when the door shut behind you.

Electrical was dark, far at the bottom of the ship and away from the others. No one would hear you, but you banged on the thick metal door and screamed regardless. There was a creaking sound in the back corner, drawn out and ominous, and you barely had time to turn before something slammed into your back. Your helmet crashed against the wall, head colliding with it and leaving you dizzy as sharp pressure pinned you in place. Something pierced your suit and yanked, tearing the fabric like paper until claws were against your back, molten hot through the thin shirt you wore.

Your helmet was yanked roughly from your head and the creature threw you to the ground. You landed on your butt, trembling as fear turned your blood to ice in the face of the contorted form of the imposter. They wore Black’s suit, though it rippled, hands becoming sharp claws, dark tentacles and razor sharp teeth spilling from their sides. You edged away and one whipped out, grasping your ankle and tugging until your head knocked against the floor.

The imposter growled, unnatural, guttural, and you found yourself frozen in fear.

The tentacle wrapped further, encasing more of your leg as another grabbed your waist. You could feel the slick, hot length of it on your skin, leaving an odd tingling in its wake. You squirmed against the pressure only to find it increasing in warning, stealing your breath away. The imposter stepped closer until it was right above you, watching in silence as more tentacles emerged.

Your hands were held fast above your head, legs forced apart, the tentacle around your waist snaking up to probe at your chest. The brush of it against your nipple felt too good and you bit your cheek hard to resist enjoying it. Then the tentacle on your right leg slid beneath your shorts and probed at your entrance, and the shiver that overtook you had nothing to do with your fear.

Another tentacle emerged, this one dripping a thin fluid as it hovered over your chest. It poked at your lips and you pressed them together tightly, turning your head away in panic. The tentacle between your legs surged forward, penetrating you roughly, and when you cried out in discomfort the tentacle at your mouth forced its way in. The fluid was sweet like floral tea, secreting so fast that you had to swallow not to choke. It burned pleasantly on the way down, and when it reached your stomach the warmth spread out, relaxing your muscles and turning your mind fuzzy. Suddenly, the tentacle inside you felt wonderful, its thick length barely a stretch as you relaxed. It stroked your walls curiously, brushing against a spot that made you moan against the length in your mouth. The tentacle on your nipple latched on, sucking, and you arced your back into the feeling.

You shouldn’t be enjoying this, but it felt _so good_.

The tentacle inside you began to swell, pushing deeper and pressing against your walls. The fullness was pleasant and you found yourself rocking into it, heat coiling in your stomach at the sensations. Another tentacle slicked across your folds, teasing your clit, and when it began to suck you found your orgasm approaching fast. The tentacle inside you shuddered and then there was thick, hot liquid pumping into you, filling every space it could find. The new weight sent you over the edge, orgasm crashing over you until you were a trembling mess on the ground.

The tentacle pulled out and with it the liquid trickled free to the floor until you felt emptier than you ever had in your life. It was uncomfortable for a moment, and you found you wanted the tentacles back despite the nagging fear still at the back of your mind. You didn’t have to wait long before the tentacle returned, another of the same size joining it.

The stretch only hurt for a moment, more intoxicating fluid pumping into your mouth to ease the pain. This time the two penetrating you worked in quick thrusts, opening and stretching you further as you toppled into your second orgasm. Another tentacle probed at your back entrance, slipping inside before alarm could register in your muddled mind. It was thin, tapered, easing its way deeper and deeper inside you. The first two tentacles began to swell again and you groaned at the increased pressure, a mix of pleasure and pain that left you confused as to how you should feel. The tentacle in your back entrance began to swell as well, forcing you open wider in a fierce burn that definitely _wasn’t_ pleasant, though you found your muscles too tired to move.

All three burst at once, filling you with heavy liquid that sloshed with each spurt. The first two packed you full quickly, stretching your walls further than you thought possible. You could see a bulge growing in your midsection, small at first but expanding by the second as your stomach grew heavy. When the first two stopped, the pressure in your lower half feeling close to bursting, the one in your stomach continued on. You felt full in an entirely new way, stomach bulging out as spurt after spurt forced it further. You watched in fascination as your stomach became tight and round, protruding as if you were several months pregnant when the liquid finally stopped. You felt so heavy, the weight of your stomach pressing down on you until your breaths came in gasps. Despite the tightness and pain of the stretch, you came a third time at a sharp suck of the tentacle on your clit. The tentacles stayed deep within you, trapping the liquid for long minutes until the pain faded and only pleasure remained, the heaviness now a warm comfort. They swelled again and you groaned as they burst, pumping you even fuller, stomach distending until it rose over you. You looked well into the second trimester by the time the pressure became too much, moans of pain escaping past the tentacle in your mouth. The three below pulled out, the pressure releasing quickly as you panted in relief. Your stomach was still puffy when the stream ended, liquid trapped inside, but the emptiness returned far worse this time.

A thicker tentacle emerged, tip blunt and dripping as it probed at your entrance. It slid in with ease after you’d been stretched so thoroughly, and another smaller one joined it without much effort. A thinner blunt one pushed into your backside as well, burrowing in uncomfortably, but you could care less now. You just wanted to be full.

You sucked greedily at the tentacle in your mouth as something hard pressed between your legs. You looked down, faint fear coursing through you at the lump you could see in the blunt tentacle’s length. It pressed firmly against your entrance, stretching you until it hurt, and you keened as the pain mixed with pleasure from a suck to your clit. Whatever that thing was, it was _not_ going to fit into you. It was far too big, you couldn’t take it. You couldn’t--

The lump pressed in and the pressure gave way to hot pleasure as the heavy object entered you. You could feel it resting against your walls, hard and round, but you found the idea of this creature breeding you to be decidedly less than scary. In fact, you found you wanted this, skin tingling with excitement as another hard object pressed through the one at your back entrance.

This one hurt more but went in easier, your walls expanding to accommodate its passage. It dropped heavily into your stomach, the remaining liquid sloshing, and you found yourself bucking eagerly as the next pressed in.

Egg after egg was forced into you, knocking against one another inside, slotting in every free space. Your stomach was beginning to bulge once more, lumpy with each egg that pressed against your walls. You lost count quickly, somewhere around your fourth or fifth orgasm. Each time you came your mind grew fuzzier, pleasure overtaking pain more and more. Another pressed in, this time slotting tightly against the others inside you with a pleasant burn. Your lower half bulged roundly but you still had plenty of space left to fill.

The eggs pushing into your lower entrance sped up, several at a time pushing through. Each minute added five or more, your stomach distending faster and faster. The eggs were much heavier than the liquid, though you reveled in the shortness of breath they caused. You wanted more, more, even as one pressed into you with difficulty. There were still eggs flowing, though the next one couldn’t enter your stomach, every inch packed and rising over you beautifully. The tentacles wrapped around your body tightened and suddenly you were being flipped, knees on the ground and bound arms held back until you were leaning over precariously. You could no longer see the imposter watching you, but you could see the large swell of your stomach, blocking view of the ground and your legs. You felt the weight shift lower, groaning at the swift movement and heaviness, but now there was room.

More eggs pressed in, your stomach hanging and bumpy with each of them. After a few more it became tight, protruding out, and when the last egg forced its way in you groaned at the twinge inside. The tentacles froze and you took the chance to breathe, finding it hard to concentrate past the haze of pleasure and fullness within you.

Then the tentacles swelled, and you tensed in alarm.

The first pump of liquid was pleasantly warm, tingling inside you and sloshing through the cracks between the eggs. The next twinged with pain as your lower half pushed to its limit. The third made you groan as the pressure became intense, stomach bulging more roundly, the lumps disappearing. The fourth had you screaming as the pressure caused white hot pain to tear through you, stomach creaking as it lurched outward, looking well past due for twins. Your vision blacked out.

When you awoke, it was to a pleasant warmth radiating from your stomach, arms bound above your head and legs forced apart. You blinked your eyes open sleepily, finding yourself in a dark, humid room. The hum of the engine came from above, and as you woke further your eyes adjusted.

There, across the small space, was White.

They were bound similarly, their midsection torn to bloody shreds, and around them were countless tiny imposters. The little creatures slept in piles and played, tiny growls and giggles echoing in the chamber.

You must be somewhere deep in the ship, vents the only entrance you could see.

Something moved in your stomach.

You were trapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I've written another Among Us fic that's a lot fluffier, I'll be posting it soon. You can find my other NSFW fics on AO3 under StoreBrandGore.


End file.
